


Boss的正确打开方式

by Jikily



Series: Boss&Ethan [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Bottom Ethan, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果最后Lane没有那么轻易地被送走，那是他的一个计策，那么Ethan的处境将会非常不妙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss的正确打开方式

**Author's Note:**

> 智力型的boss才不会被轻易抓住，为了彰显他的酷炫，得重新打开一下  
> 有dirty talk 有道具 有强迫

莱恩向下看去，他看到伊森背对着他趴在地上，喘息着，一点一点地转过身看他。  
伊森向后缓慢地挪动着，似乎在畏惧他。  
莱恩暗藏着笑意，这种困兽之斗是他最喜欢的，他从来不介意多玩一会儿这种游戏，比如让对方以为自己已经胜利，比如让对方以为自己已经猜到了一切，比如说让对方逃脱，比如说最后才捉回对方。  
这会让游戏变得更加有趣，让他得到最终收获时更加愉悦。  
伊森亨特已经筋疲力尽了，他紧张的神经，受伤的腿都在拖累他。  
莱恩决定是时候给予他最后一击。  
就像他想过的那样，他会重新把伊森关回来，关在一个伊森永远逃不出去的地方，他将有的是时间从伊森的嘴里撬出那些账号和密码——用各种方式。  
而首先要做，是先把伊森亨特回收。

伊森看到莱恩跳入了他所布置好的陷进之中。他看到莱恩露出一个些许诡异的微笑，然后敲击着玻璃并且开枪展现自己的愤怒。这是皆大欢喜的结局，但是伊森觉得似乎有哪里不对劲。反复思考分析自己的计策后伊森依旧没有找出疏漏的地方，所有人都平安无事，所谓的文件也得到了保护，莱恩被捉拿归案……似乎已经没有缺陷。  
但是那种不安的感觉依旧萦绕在他的心头久久不能散去。以至于他在半途和担心他身体状况的班吉他们分手，决定回去再查探一下现场。

一切都维持着原样，甚至连打斗的痕迹都还没来得及清扫。伊森沿着先前的路线重新走过，似乎哪里都没有问题。  
“嗡嗡嗡——”他的手机突然开始震动，来电显示是班吉。  
“班吉你不用担心，我没——”  
“你说过，我有信任危机。”莱恩从手机里传出的声音并不真实。“所以你怎么能轻易相信那个就是我呢？IMF最喜欢的东西，人皮面具——”  
一块有着刺鼻气息的手绢捂上了伊森的口鼻。  
“……我喜欢老派的东西。”伊森失去意识前听到：“我想你也是。”

布兰特去进行相关内容的交接，班吉闲来无事观察起刚才莱恩掉在地上的那副眼镜，制作精良，一看就特别昂贵——等等，为什么会有收发装置？莱恩背后还有别的人吗？班吉拿着眼镜急于想告诉卢瑟他的发现，却被匆匆出来的布兰特撞倒。  
“那不是莱恩，他戴了面具。”  
班吉白了一张脸：“……也就是说，该死！我竟然让伊森一个人回去了！”

伊森苏醒的时候脑袋依旧是昏沉的，他的视线不习惯这光线，他的双手被绑起来向上拉直——他猛地清醒过来。  
又一次。  
“噢，放过我吧，又是这招。”他不满意地观察四周，至少这次不是之前那个房间了，显然这个房间更为舒适和隐秘，而且他至少是躺在床上的。“我可不是等待拯救的公主。”  
莱恩打开房门的时候伊森正试图解开那个锁。  
“这次和上次的不一样。”莱恩把眼镜取下放到桌上，慢条斯理地脱下他的皮手套。“我不准备让你再逃跑。”顺手解开最上面的两颗衬衫扣子，他走向伊森。  
伊森感觉到身边的位置往下沉，显然对方已经坐到自己身边了。“你不怕我攻击你？你应该知道我有的是办法。”  
“相反，我正在等待你的攻击。”他看着浑身赤裸的伊森开口。“你知道我有多小心翼翼。”他从不轻易出面，替身，手下，人皮面具，这些足够伪造他的穿梭于各地的假象。就连这次见伊森，他都让别人给伊森搜完身后一丝不挂地送进来。  
换而言之，赤裸的，毫无防备，无法再在身上藏匿任何东西。  
莱恩把白色的塑料盒从脚边提起放到腿上，毫不意外地看到伊森冷着脸沉默地盯着他看。  
“放松些，这不是上次的东西。骨科医生已经死了不是吗？我们得有些新花样。”莱恩知道伊森对于上次的产卵器印象深刻且极度讨厌。他把针筒从盒子里拿出来，贴心地用酒精棉花消毒伊森的皮肤，然后才把液体注射进去。  
“这是什么？”  
“一点点消遣用的东西。不会上瘾。”他拍拍伊森的脸，“我并不想毁了你，完好的你比坏了的你有意思多了。说不定有一天你还会主动帮我干活，我得保证你身体健康。”  
“我没有斯德哥尔摩综合症。”伊森躲开他的手却失败了，“你也不会从我这里得到任何东西，至少活着不会。”  
“你是个赌徒，伊森。”莱恩没有继续，“只要有一线希望你能活着逃跑，你都不会放弃的。”

莱恩喜欢伊森的眼睛，因为那双碧色眼睛很年轻，就像个不过十七八岁的少年人，还拥有对这个世界的期待和希冀。就像他在照片上看到的很多年前的伊森亨特一样，透着光亮和温暖，仿佛不曾被他人背叛和牺牲。他靠近了伊森，想要亲吻那双表露着情义和勇敢的眼睛。  
“咬人的宠物需要被驯服。”莱恩轻巧地按住伊森的额头，压制对方想要用头敲击他的攻势，维持原先的动作吻了下来。药效已经发作，伊森亨特的呼吸明显急促起来。现在的伊森不用花大力气就可以随便摆弄，这也是为什么当他吻下去的时候伊森只是颤抖着睫毛没有躲开。他没有力气了，或者说他在积蓄力气，以便应对更可怕难堪的境地。  
莱恩用他放在床边的领带蒙上了伊森的眼睛，安全起见还打了一个足够牢固的结。他感受到伊森的呼吸突然不受控制地一停，喉咙动了动，吃力地吞咽了一下，显然失去视力的境地让伊森不安担心。  
无论如何假装，你也无法再像往常一般控制自己的行为举止了。莱恩把床上的注射器以及塑料扫到地上，刺耳的声音让伊森挣动了一下，又很快假装自己并没有为此反应。莱恩被他的行为逗笑了，在他眼里伊森的这种表现蠢得就像只没有脑子的金毛巡回猎犬，明明应该磨磨蹭蹭地绕到主人的裤脚边伸着舌头讨好，却固执地缩在角落。  
暴露在视线中的脖子只要莱恩愿意，掐上就可以让这个固执的伊森亨特改变脸色，成为他手下的予取予求的东西，于是他也这么做了。  
手上的力道一点一点的加重，伊森的呼吸开始困难，苍白的脸色逐渐涨红又转为青紫。他的四肢抓紧了床单但远不足挣扎的力气，心跳加快又开始转弱，就在他的呼吸逐渐变得缓慢而微弱时，莱恩放开了手。他用那只掐着伊森脖子的手环住伊森已经半硬的性器官，接近喃喃自语：“你试过这个么，伊森亨特？缺氧，多巴胺，去甲肾上腺素等兴奋性神经递质的释放量增加产生幻觉的时候，让我想想你看到的是什么？在你大脑神经细胞活动性增强时，在你大脑中外界的性刺激反应能被某种程度地放大时，在你获得超乎寻常的性快感时——”他富有技巧地上下套弄那根兴奋的东西，舒服的感觉让意识不清的伊森挺起腰在莱恩的手中不断摩擦企求高潮。莱恩不介意开始的时候让伊森舒服舒服，毕竟接下来伊森所要面对的折磨还多得多，他得先给些甜头。  
“——是你漂亮的妻子Julia还是——那个把你操得尖叫求饶，摇着屁股渴求的骨科医生？”  
伊森在莱恩的言语羞辱中达到了高潮。  
这是非常可怕的事情。这意味着在接下来的行为中莱恩都将处于主导地位，并且有的是办法随意玩弄伊森。在开始的时候，伊森意志将会比较坚定的时间里，莱恩就利用药物麻痹伊森的身体素质，又利用窒息缺氧减弱伊森的活动能力和自我保护能力，使他陷入虚脱无力的状态，最后利用没有折磨，来自于伊森自己的高潮折磨羞辱他。  
而这只是开始，莱恩还什么都没有拿出来的情况下。  
莱恩把手上的精液抹在了伊森的脸上，他开始有点后悔太早蒙住伊森的眼睛，或许让伊森的头发上、眼睫毛上都沾染着白色的液体才是更好的选择，或者塞进他大张着呼吸的嘴里，让伊森被迫吞咽进去企求更多。不过不急，他可以慢慢来，后面有的是机会让伊森变成各种各样的玩具。  
“如果你喜欢为男性服务，我可以介绍给你一个俱乐部，那里有很多可以满足你的人。”伊森稍稍平静便出言挑衅，或许他是想故技重施激怒莱恩，就像激怒温特尔一样。  
但是莱恩不是温特尔。  
“在那之前我需要你满足我，IMF的‘头牌’。”莱恩把润滑剂直接挤入伊森的后穴，让没有丝毫准备的伊森发出一声闷哼，然后才抓过一个假阳具一点一点挤入伊森的身体，无视对方的颤抖和紧绷的肌肉。  
他又不爱伊森，怎么会在意伊森有没有难受有没有流血。  
“我没空整天陪你玩。”莱恩布置好一切起身拍拍身上并不存在的灰。“过会儿我再回来看你。”他拉开门出去。  
这是个机会。伊森告诉自己无视屁股里的那个东西，赶紧想办法。似乎莱恩刚才把那个注射器和塑料盒扫到了地上，他或许可以想办法用脚——  
“咔嚓——”门被打开。  
没有人说话。  
伊森屏住呼吸不敢动作。他这样说不上能见人，如果是莱恩的人，那么对方是敌非友，他需要当心，如果对方是自己人——他得想办法堵住对方的嘴。  
莱恩打开了手里的开关推到中档。  
伊森突然剧烈地颤抖了起来，屁股在床上摩擦移动着想要把那个震动的假阳具排出体外。  
“那么紧张做什么，你该放松一点。”他拉直伊森想要蜷缩起来的腿把他翻了个身，然后绑住他的脚踝把他固定在床上。“我突然想起来忘了这个。”他把开关推到高档，细微压抑的痛苦呻吟从枕头里传来。  
“你想要的话可以自己蹭着床单高潮，我会帮你换的，别担心。”莱恩用最善解人意的腔调说出充满恶意的话，然后把地上伊森可能用以逃脱的工具收拾干净。“或者你可以直接用屁股高潮。别再想那些不可能的事了，你只需要等我回来。”  
他哼着图兰朵，留下趴在床上喘息的伊森踩着节拍又一次离开。

我可以忍住的。  
伊森想，那么多的出生入死，他不可能抵抗不住这小小的药剂和锁链。莱恩想要羞辱他，他就偏不让对方如愿。只要坚持一下，再坚持一下，然后就可以……  
可是他为什么要把体力浪费在这种无用的事情上呢？如果他顺从生理需求，暂时满足一下以改变这个身心俱疲的情况，然后积蓄体力寻求逃脱的机会……又或者他满足了莱恩，等到莱恩掉以轻心的时候他便具有更多的机会。  
对于他们这种人来说尊严并没有那么重要，能有当让最好不过，必要时刻舍弃也会是明智之举。  
……可是他要是屈服了让开第一步，那么后面他还能够有足够的心智坚守吗？他应该相信自己吗？  
身体小幅度的蹭着床单，想要让自己的动作维持在最小的程度，但是他错估了身后的东西。尽管他努力控制，然后他前面的每一下解脱相应得到的都是让身后的东西更深一点进入。  
“嗯啊——”他发出一声短暂的不知是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟，赶紧把脸埋在枕头里，一串急促的喘息被藏在柔软的棉花里。他忍不住了，那个玩具撞到了那个可怕的地方还不断地震动，他难受地挺动着臀部，被折磨得几乎崩溃。  
不管用，怎么都不管用。即使他咬得嘴唇都发白，即使他怎么动怎么躲，他的四肢还是被固定着任由后面那个假阴茎刺激他身体。  
伊森几乎绝望地浑身发抖，也可能能爽的，但是他不想承认这个结果。  
“唔嗯——”他低低地叫着绷紧全身，射在身下的床单上，整个人随机瘫软一般躺着。而这个时候伊森才意识到自己的疏漏：身后的那个东西还在震动，他可能会被玩到无限制的高潮，直到他什么也射不出来，直到他坏掉。  
该死。伊森想，我可不想光溜溜地死在什么恐怖分子的床上，即使这个恐怖分子曾经是个特工。  
然后他发出了难受的呻吟。

反差的色彩最容易抓住人们的眼球，彼此映衬彼此加强，使得二者更为突出。  
床单是黑色。  
所以白色的东西在上面会显得格外显眼，不论是白色的肉体，还是那些更有色情意味的液体。  
莱恩可以确定他为了伊森的到来特地铺上了一条干干净净，平整无暇的黑色丝织床单——他自认对伊森还算是不错的。所以现在这条皱的不成样子，甚至还沾染着白色精液的床单应该算在谁头上呢？他的视线顺着伊森漂亮动人的肌肉线条一寸寸地移过，目光停留在对方软下来的阴茎和挺翘饱满的臀部以及那个明显还电力十足的玩具上。  
“啪嗒——啪嗒——”莱恩故意让皮鞋走过的每一步都发出声音。他喜欢看伊森紧绷着肌肉紧张得要命却还是不得不张着腿等他。他用手抽打了两下伊森的柔嫩的臀肉，看见对方夹着假阳具的后穴忍不住收缩了几下。  
“你弄脏了我的床单。”莱恩关掉伊森身体里的玩具，缓慢抽出又猛地挤进去，毫不意外地听见伊森发出疼痛的闷哼。莱恩这才又一次慢慢地拿掉那根东西，让里面的润滑剂顺着伊森的臀缝流到床单上，看起来就和被人射了一肚子没什么区别。  
“你说你会帮我换。”  
“但是我需要报酬。”莱恩掏出一把手枪抵着伊森的太阳穴，见对方没有什么反应才顺着对方的脊椎滑到臀缝然后停下。  
“你是喜欢我把这个塞进去，还是想我像骨科医生那样对你——揍你的屁股？”  
“我可以选择？”伊森趴在床上怀疑地问：“那你丝毫不用怀疑我会拒绝选择。”  
莱恩用枪口在他身上小小地画了了圈：“或者你二选一，或者我两个都给你，毕竟你的胃口有多大我可见识过。”  
“……我选你揍我。”伊森沉默了很久才开口。  
莱恩没有给他任何心理准备的机会，一巴掌就拍在他挺翘的屁股上。他想到了镜头里伊森第一次被温特尔打是瑟缩的那下，或许他是见不到了，但是他从不缺乏尝试的精神。莱恩的动作越来越重，丝毫不顾伊森已经红肿的皮肤和开始无力挣扎的动作。伊森的屁股手感好极了，他打着颤下意识地逃离时更加好看。一个IMF最棒的特工，拥有着火辣的身材和一个火辣辣疼的屁股。  
或许他要是哭着向我求饶的话我会住手。莱恩突然想，我可能会愿意好好地让他经历一场相对而言舒服的性爱，但是伊森亨特怎么可能做得出这种事？  
伊森湿润又可怜的呼吸从枕头间断断续续地传来，这让莱恩又用力抽了伊森的屁股几下，迫他喊出因为疼痛压抑不了呻吟。“你不该叫。”他揍得伊森不停扭动想逃：“你自己选的不是吗？你喜欢这个，你想要这个，你求我的。”  
最后，他用力扭了伊森屁股上最红肿的地方一下，看着伊森开始逐渐放松的身体，把那把冰冷的，坚硬的枪塞进了伊森的屁股。  
伊森挣了一下，张着嘴似乎在质问，似乎在疑惑为什么自己还会经历这个。  
“这是IMF教过你的，可惜你忘记了，所以只能由我再来教你一次。”他感觉伊森的肠壁贴着枪管的部分，因为失去视力而格外敏感的身体抖个不停，像是在害怕。“永远不要相信你的敌人。”他不留情地抽插了起来。

前几次的高潮和冷硬的枪管让伊森只觉得疼痛，被对方打得通红的屁股也只是热辣辣地疼。伊森的阴茎一直瘫软着似乎经不起逗弄了，他失力般趴在床上随便莱恩攻击，只是间歇在对方玩得过分时尖叫几声，说不清究竟是疼到动不了还是懒得动。  
这不是莱恩想要的。  
他想要的是征服，是伊森亨特屈辱求饶，无法控制地发出淫词浪语恳求他放过他。  
他用力推了一把，让枪管紧紧地塞在伊森的身体里，然后让门口的人送来另一只针和一管药膏。有的时候设想和计划总是存在出入，他不得不做两手准备，幸而一切都是值得的。  
伊森不知道莱恩在做什么，他只知道大概莱恩又想出了新法子来对付他。手臂上又是针管扎入的疼痛和熟悉的液体注射感，紧接着疼痛的屁股上被一只粗糙的手涂抹上了成分不明的膏状东西。伊森不会傻到认为那是单纯治疗的药膏，大概是这就是莱恩接下来想要玩的游戏。  
这次的东西和之前不一样。  
等伊森意识到这点的时候已经晚了，他开始享受莱恩揉捏他臀部的动作，那带有凉度的手指缓解了他发烫的屁股。他感觉到自己的意识更加难以控制，同时失去控制的还有自己的身体。失去视觉让伊森的触觉和听觉更加敏锐，他感觉得到每一下抽插带出体内的润滑剂和水声，就好像是他身体真的会分泌出体液一样。后穴里的那把枪让他喜爱和兴奋，每当莱恩抽出的时候，他总会渴望又纠结对方何时才会再次进入。屁股里那个甜蜜又淫荡的点成为莱恩每次攻击的首要选择，一次次加重，让他喘息个不停，却在他即将高潮的时候放慢速度，轻缓地擦过再重重地碾磨。他的身体变得格外敏感，连莱恩的一个震颤都可以让他发出放荡的呻吟并且忍不住扭动腰肢。被枪支狠狠捅入的后面已经感觉不到疼痛，每一下都变成了无与伦比的享受，他的肠道他的肉穴他的屁眼他的一切都在挽留着那把已经变得湿漉漉的枪。  
“我要惩罚你，你却弄脏了我的枪。”伊森感觉一只手伸到他的胸口揉捏着他和床单不断摩擦的红肿乳头，恶意地掐着。“你该道歉。”  
伊森混乱的大脑根本听不懂对方的话，他知道每一个词汇，但是他无法把它们拼凑起来。汗湿的头发贴着他的脸，他不知道该做什么，于是他选择了沉默。  
“道歉，或者我现在扣动扳机在你的屁股里开一枪。”他作势动了动。  
“啊！”伊森被刺激得又是一声尖叫，努力拼凑着对方的语言，身体因为紧张反而把枪夹得更紧，活像是不要命了一般。  
“道歉！”莱恩抬高的音量让伊森又是浑身一颤，但是他可怜的大脑在药物作用下依旧不知道对方要的是什么。  
莱恩仔细观察着对方，在对方好不容易似乎终于理解意思慌慌张张准备张开嘴的那刻扣下了扳机。伊森绷直了身体仿佛要死去般痛苦地叫出声，插在他后穴的枪虽然没有射出子弹却射出了液体直直对着他体内淫乱的那个点。他的肿胀多时不得解脱的阴茎伴随着对方的射击射出了一股白浊的液体，直到他瘫软回床上还在射出最后一点残余。那种感觉实在太可怕了，疼到想死，爽到想死，又羞愧害怕到想死。伊森感觉到温热的液体从自己的眼中流出，有什么叫他停止这个软弱的行为，但是他控制不住——他实在太害怕了。  
一只手摸上被伊森沾湿的领带，莱恩叹了口气解开它，然后看见了那双含着泪水的漂亮眼睛，现在那双眼睛不再拥有自信和希望，它透露出的是羞耻和惊慌——即使只是因为药物和他策划的行为。  
事情本该就此结束，但令莱恩惊讶的是伊森在这种无力的抵抗的状态下仍然保持了一瞬间的清醒，整个人都扯动着束缚他的链子想要逃跑，随机才倒回床上，发出求饶般呜咽的声音。于是他改变了主意，伊森可以承受更多的东西。  
“那把枪是把玩具枪。”他揉了揉伊森的脑袋就像一个温柔的长者：“但是你太调皮了。”他把枪从伊森的肉穴里抽出来丢到一边，只是看着他因为紧张害怕一张一翕的洞口。“你毁了我的床单，我的手枪以及我的领带，你应该付出代价。”  
伊森瞪大眼睛想要尖叫却发不出声音，他觉得自己撑不下去了，他不行了。

莱恩养过一只狗，因为工作原因他一直没有组成自己的家庭，所以那只狗算是他唯一的亲人。但是平心而论他对那只狗并不好，他不常理它，只是给它提供必备的生存需要，那只狗却很奇怪，每次他回家时都亲热地凑上来，伸着舌头看他，就像是在傻笑一样。莱恩把它送给别人两次，它都不知道怎么的能够跑回来，于是莱恩就随它留下了。后来它的年龄到了，病痛折磨得那只狗经常疼痛地叫着，莱恩没有犹豫就带它去宠物医院进行安乐死。  
他并不非常难过，但他从此以后也没再养过狗。  
他觉得那条狗是愚蠢的，它在发现莱恩并不那么喜欢它的时候就应该接受被转送的命运，在别人家里好好生活，而不是非得跟着他。同样，他现在觉得伊森亨特和他那条愚蠢的宠物没有什么区别。伊森亨特同样不懂得选择自己应该走的那条路，只是傻乎乎地回到那个原来的“房子”，做回那条不受主人喜欢的“狗”。  
莱恩掰开伊森的屁股，把自己的阴茎塞了进去。尽管伊森叫出了声，就好像个被强奸的处女，但是他被充分玩弄和扩张的肠道没有丝毫阻碍就吞咽了下去，看起来老练极了。  
“唔啊——嗯啊——啊——”伊森被顶得一下下往前冲，才结束射精的硬挺还软在身前没有反应。莱恩把自己埋在伊森的身体里突然不动了，当一切静下来的时候伊森才知道自己有多感激之前那些剧烈的运动。他明显地感觉到自己身体的燥热和难受，他自己的后穴不受控制地夹着莱恩的阴茎不断收缩，就像是在讨好莱恩，企求莱恩操他一样。呻吟和呼吸融合在一起，他没有办法停下那些羞耻的声音。  
莱恩突然抽了出去。  
伊森反应不过来。接着一双手就开始紧贴着他的背部尽情抚摸，后腰被亲吻，屁股被掐弄，大腿被揉捏，他很快在对方的抚摸下颤抖起来，接着对方解开了绑在他脚踝的锁链把他翻了个身。  
这是这场折磨中他们两个第一次眼神完整相遇的时刻，也是第一次莱恩处于一个完全主导压制伊森的时刻，更是伊森第一次意识到自己躺在莱恩身下任他予取予求的时刻。  
伊森那两条酸软无力的腿被对方压倒胸口，阴茎和后穴同时完全暴露在莱恩的眼前。莱恩抽出一只手惩罚性地在那饥渴张合的穴口重重拍打了一下，惊得伊森叫着差点弹起来。很快莱恩又一次用力挺进去，一下一下像打桩机一样变本加厉地撞在伊森的身体里——不只是那个敏感的位置，莱恩充满了伊森的后穴，让他每下都享受到又疼又爽的感觉。前液不断顺着伊森的又硬起来的阴茎流下，然而他没办法操着空气达到高潮，只能眼角发红小声呜咽着：他知道莱恩不会让他舒服的，他知道。  
莱恩用力没入伊森的体内，看着伊森尽管极力尝试却无法完全控制地迎向自己。莱恩的西裤来来回回摩擦伊森的臀部，而伊森这个时候才真正意识到对方还穿着整套西服，仅仅只是掏出了阴茎，仅仅只是拉开裤链就把自己弄得这幅样子。羞耻感完完全全涌上了伊森的大脑，他晃动着身体挣扎，但除了链子发出的杂音以及对方更加残忍的攻势外他得不到任何东西。伊森进入了某种恍惚，恰巧莱恩也喜欢看这个：那张湿软的嘴唇无助地带着泣音不停求饶，迷人的红晕沾染在他的脸上，伊森或许不知道自己在说什么，但是他说得都是男人爱听的，而且足够淫荡下流。情动之下莱恩射满了伊森的肠道，而伊森也被刺激得又一次高潮。

“再加一条，你又弄脏了我的西裤。”莱恩嘴角带着一丝嘲弄的笑意从伊森身体里抽出阴茎并且整理好衣服，看起来就像什么都没做过一样：“你该怎么补偿我？在你屁股已经被操翻了的情况下？”  
“那是……你的精液……你弄脏了……自己的裤子……”伊森断断续续喘息着反驳，他连并拢两条腿的力气都没有，只能双腿大开瘫软在床上。  
“但是是你的屁股被操松了，没有夹紧所以才流出来的。”莱恩精心挑选着最下流的词汇送给伊森，无视对方晦暗不明的脸色：“不过这笔账明天再算，毕竟你剩下的生命都会在这张床上度过。”  
他又一次锁好伊森，然后离开了这个房间——毕竟他习惯在自己干净的床上睡觉。  
可是他不知道，明天他将会面对一张人去楼空的床。  
伊森看着地上那个莱恩第二次为他注射的针头想。  
回报总得付出。


End file.
